5 Times The Kids Thought That Kurt Wore The Pants
by belleblake
Summary: Five times the kids thought that Kurt wore the pants in their parent's marriage and one time they realized that it's Blaine who has Kurt wrapped around his little finger.


**Rating:** NC-17/M  
**Characters:** Kurt, Blaine, OCs  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Warnings:** Blow jobs, mentioned anal sex, mentioned bottom!Blaine.  
**Disclaimer:**They're not mine. Except the kids.  
**AN: **Originally written as a fill for a prompt on gkm.

1 - Dishes

Fifteen-year-old Elizabeth smirked as she watched her fathers interacting by the sink, "The dishwasher is broken, Blaine and I'm really tired, I was up almost all night finishing those designs," she heard her dad saying quietly, she held back a laugh as Kurt trailed a finger up his husband's chest, "Will you do the dishes tonight, sweetheart? I promise I'll make it up to you." He playfully smiled at his husband, biting his lip gently.

"Of course I will. You go and relax," Blaine replied, pecking his husband's lips. Elizabeth nudged her younger brother who was sitting beside her. The twelve-year-old boy let out a snort.

"And just what are you laughing at, Alex?" Kurt asked his son, making his way back over to the table. The boy looked up guiltily at his father, not quite meeting his gaze with his hazel eyes. Kurt's heart warmed slightly at the sight, he was so like Blaine sometimes. Never wanting to hurt anyone's feelings.

"He's so whipped." Elizabeth answered before her brother could open his mouth. Alex shot her a grateful look. The older of the two never was afraid to open her mouth, she got that from Kurt and also from being around her Aunt Rachel so much when she was younger. She was a total mixture of the two of them personality wise.

"Don't talk about your father like that," Kurt scolded, but smirked all the same. He always had known how to get what he wanted.

2 - Homework

"Daddy, can you help me?" Kurt looked up at his daughter and stopped sketching, "I can try. What is it, honey?" He put his pencil down and turned to face her properly.

"I can ask Dad if-" The girl started as her father looked down at her math book.

"No, no. I'll help if I can," Kurt said, cutting her off, "Math never was my strongest point though." His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand the equations on the page. After a few minutes he heard Blaine out on the landing, "Hey, Blaine?" he called out. His husband appeared in the doorway seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help her with this?" He said, gesturing towards Elizabeth's math book, "I don't get it at all."

"Of course!" Blaine said, taking the book from Kurt's hands, "Come on, Lizzie, let's do some math!" He said, leaving the room.

"So whipped." Elizabeth muttered as her father made his way downstairs, her math book in his hands.

"Stop it before I tell him not to help you," Kurt singsonged as she left, going back to his sketching with a small smirk on his face.

3 - Cleaning

"Oh my God!" Kurt shrieked coming home from work one Tuesday evening, the house was a tip. There were three empty Diet Coke cans on the table next to an empty pizza box. There was a cushion on the floor, which had a blob of ketchup on it and DVDs scattered by the TV. A pair of socks had been left on the couch along with a pile of magazines and from what he could see, the kitchen was in an even worse state. As he made his way into the kitchen, Kurt discovered that he was correct. Flour was all over the counter, along with egg shells and sugar. Clearly they'd attempted to bake some kind of cake, but they seemed to have scrapped the idea as the bowl with the mixture in had also been left on the counter. "Blaine!" Kurt called out into the house, "Where are you?"

"Up here!" Blaine called back from upstairs. Kurt could hear water running and he sighed, wondering just how messy the bathroom would be after they were done cleaning up.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson you get your ass down here right now and bring those children with you!" Kurt yelled, stomping towards the stairs.

"Is there a problem?" Blaine asked innocently, coming down the stairs to face his husband.

"Problem? I'll tell you the problem, Blaine! When I left this morning my house was in pristine condition! So excuse me for feeling shocked when I come home and my house looks like three four-year-olds were running around all day!" Blaine winced at Kurt's shrill tone.

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?" Blaine said slowly, "It's just, Lizzie wanted pizza and Alex suggested that we bake and then-"

"I don't care," Kurt said with a sigh, "Just clean it up, I'll send them both down to help you and then I'm going to have a bath and I expect this to be cleared up when I get back." He could hear his children's sniggering as he made his way upstairs.

4 - New Couch

Kurt hummed as he bounced on his bottom experimentally, "I don't know. It's kind of lumpy." He bounced again as if to prove his point.

"I like it," his husband told him, he bounced up and down a few times himself, "What do you think?" He asked as he turned towards his son who was sitting between them.

"It _is _kind of lumpy," he said, looking down at the soft, cream fabric. Kurt smiled triumphantly and Blaine pouted.

"Hey, Daddy! Come look at this one!" Elizabeth called, she placed herself on a brown, leather sofa at the other end of the store. Kurt rushed over to his daughter and sat down next to her. Alex followed his father and sat on the other side of Kurt.

"Ooh, Blaine! I like this one! Come try it out!" He called towards his husband. Blaine stood from the other couch and made his way over to his family, "Elizabeth get up and let your Dad try it out." The girl obeyed her father, letting Blaine sit in her place. "What do you think, honey?" Kurt asked his husband, "They even have a cute two seater to match." Blaine sighed, knowing that once Kurt fell in love with something, there'd be no changing his mind.

"Whatever you want, sweetie." The kids shared a familiar amused glance.

5 - Foot Rubs

Kurt let out a long sigh, flopping back into the cushions, placing his feet in his husband's lap.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, removing his eyes from the TV to look at his husband.

"It's just been a long day," he said with a pout, "Will you give me a foot rub? Sharon was on my case all morning to get those designs finished and I was on my feet all afternoon hanging around the studio while they took pictures of some models wearing my clothes."

"Don't you have a hard life," Blaine said sarcastically, Kurt stuck his tongue out at him childishly, "Hey, Blaine, how was your day? Oh just fine, thanks, Kurt!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. How was your day? Any kids get paint on your classroom walls again?" Kurt asked, Blaine chuckled and shook his head, "My day was fine. No crazy kids trashing the classroom." He told his husband with a smile.

"I'm glad. Now, will you give me that foot rub?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Of course I will," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. Kurt winked towards the kids as his husband began rubbing his feet.

+1 - Family Dinner

"We're not going." Blaine stated firmly, for the fifth time that evening. Kurt let out a sigh as his husband folded his arms across his chest.

"Blaine, they're your _parents_. You're always saying how you want them to make an effort to see you more." Kurt told him, he shuffled closer to his husband and placed his hand on his arm gently.

"Kurt, they haven't spoken to me properly for years. We're lucky if we get a christmas present for the kids from them. I don't want to give in to them, I don't care about them and they don't care about me." Blaine's voice cracked slightly as he spoke. Kurt's stern expression fell immediately when he saw just how upset his husband was.

"Okay, we won't go," he said simply, stroking up and down Blaine's arm.

"Okay?" Blaine turned his head to look at his husband properly, wondering why he had changed his mind so suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was being unreasonable. You're right, you don't have to give in to them every time they want you to do something," he said, he stopped stroking Blaine's arm and held his arms out instead, "Come here." Blaine snuggled into his husband's arms as Elizabeth and Alex shared a confused look from the other couch, shocked by the conversation that they had witnessed between their fathers.

Later that night, when the kids had gone to bed, Kurt was trailing a finger down his husband's bare chest.

"You know," he started, pulling gently on the waistband of Blaine's boxers, "You're really sexy when you take control."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine said, raising his eyebrows a little.

"Mmm, but I think I should take care of you tonight," Kurt said, kissing his way down Blaine's erection through his underwear before pulling his boxers off completely, "Think of it as an apology for being so insensitive earlier." He then kissed back up Blaine's cock, massaging his balls as he moved up. When he reached the head, he licked around it a few times before taking Blaine fully into his mouth.

"Oh, Kurt, Kurt, _please_," Blaine moaned quietly, Kurt hummed softly around him, letting the hand that was cupping his balls slip down towards his hole, Blaine hissed, "Kurt, mmm, I'm still, uh, sensitive from this morning." Kurt pulled off his cock for a second and looked up at his husband through his eyelashes. His lips were red from sucking Blaine's cock and Blaine thought he might shoot his load like a horny teenager just from the sight of his husband.

"Hmm, okay, baby. I was rough with you, wasn't I?" He cooed softly, pulling his fingers away after circling them around Blaine's hole a few times, "Don't worry, this is all about you." He took Blaine into his mouth again, the younger man groaning and thrusting into Kurt's mouth slightly. Once, twice. Kurt just moaned softly around him. Flicking his tongue over the head a few times.

"Kurt, _yes_, I'm gonna-" At Blaine's words, Kurt reached down to stroke his own cock as Blaine neared his climax. With a soft cry, Blaine came in Kurt's mouth as Kurt came all over the sheets and his underwear. After a second, Kurt moved and reached for the tissues on Blaine's nightstand, cleaning up what he could before settling himself on the bed, pulling Blaine into his arms. The younger of the two already half asleep. Kurt kissed the top of his head softly, "Night, B. Love you."

"Love you too," came the muffled response. Kurt smiled and allowed sleep to take over.


End file.
